Déclaration
by rei968
Summary: Les persos ne m’appartiennent pas mais je dis juste bonne lecture .ça se situe dans le tome 36 au moment où l’équipe de Tsubasa gagne contre l’Allemagne. Tsubasa X Sanae


_Kikou, _

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je dis juste bonne lecture^^.ça se situe dans le tome 36 au moment où l'équipe de Tsubasa gagne contre l'Allemagne._

**Déclaration**

Le lendemain de la victoire du Japon sur l'Allemagne, Tsubasa était de retour au collège, il se rafraîchissait devant l'un des nombreux robinets présents devant l'école. Kumiko l'observait de loin, elle devait lui dire quelque chose qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps, elle s'approcha de lui, il se retourna :

- Ah c'est toi Kumi-chan ?

- Tsubasa-senpaï… je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y je t'écoute ! dit-il en s'essuyant le visage.

- Je… je… je t'aime !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime… je sais qu'il n'y a que le foot pour toi dans la vie… mais… je ne pense pas que cela soit réciproque.

- Effectivement, excuse-moi…

- Est-ce que ton cœur appartient à une autre ?

- Oui…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je… je… ne peux rien dire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne veux pas le dire. C'est Sanae n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Très bien… je ne veux pas m'entraver entre vous… mais tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments.

Elle repartit les yeux mouillés de larmes. Peu après, le capitaine rejoint sa classe et rien que de voir Sanae lui fit décrocher son plus beau sourire. A la fin de la journée, Sanae était dans la bibliothèque en train de chercher Tsubasa avec une amie. Elles croisèrent Ishizaki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ishizaki ?

- Laissez-moi, je dois bosser à fond !

Soudain Kanda apparut, prit le bras de Sanae et l'emmena sous les yeux de ses camarades derrière une porte. Quelques minutes après, elle réapparut, sa camarade lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Il… veut que je sorte avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Kanda, on sait tous qui est l'heureux élu ! Cria Ishizaki.

Kanda lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure en guise de réponse et partit. Tout le monde sortit pour rentrer chez soi, Tsubasa les rejoint.

- Hé les amis !

- Tsubasa, tu rentres ? dit le rasé.

- Euh… oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Rien je suis tombé…

- Ah.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on rentre tous par là, on te laisse avec notre cheffe, prends bien soin d'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens les regardèrent partir étonnés et marchèrent dans la direction opposée.

- Tu viens de rentrer mais tu vas devoir bientôt repartir pour le Brésil…

- Tu sais que le football c'est toute ma vie.

- Je suis contente que tu puisses partir pour réaliser ton rêve mais combien de temps te reste-t-il ?

- Six mois… mais nous les passerons ensemble.

- Ecoute la blessure qu'avait Ishizaki… il n'est pas tombé, c'est à cause de moi.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que Kanda s'est imposé et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui mais j'ai refusé et Ishizaki m'a défendue.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

Le capitaine s'arrêta, déposa son sac d'école parterre et saisit les épaules de la jeune fille en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je… je…

- Tsubasa !

Carlos apparut.

- Tes cours de portugais, tu les oublies ?

- Non…

- Bon euh… merci de m'avoir accompagné, à demain.

- D'accord, à demain Sanae.

Elle s'éloigna, Carlos se gratta la tête et dit :

- Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe… tu avais l'air de lui dire quelque chose d'important.

- Mais non, allons au travail.

*******************************************

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la déclaration ratée de Tsubasa, Kanda harcelait toujours Sanae.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit, je n'aime pas les garçons violents comme toi !

- Sanae, c'est la dernière fois ensuite j'arrête mais je voudrais que tu me suives.

Ils se dirigèrent dans un parc, Sanae lui demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ?

- Il n'est pas encore là cet imbécile… pppffff… il se dégonfle.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Sors avec moi, je vaux mieux que cet imbécile.

- Tu parles de Tsubasa ?

- Oui ! Si il n'est pas là c'est qu'il se fiche rudement bien de toi. Prends un homme comme moi !

- Plus tu insisteras moins j'aurai envie de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi…

Tsubasa apparut au même moment et s'excusa de son retard.

- Tu es prêt Tsubasa ?

- Prêt pourquoi ? Tu m'as juste demandé de venir ici et…

Le boxeur cherchait la bagarre, ils se battirent durant plusieurs minutes. Tsubasa fut à terre, Sanae s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

- Enlève-toi Sanae ! cria Kanda.

- Non !

Il descendit son poing.

- Tu es vraiment voué corps et âme à cet imbécile, il n'est même pas capable de te protéger.

- Là n'est pas le problème, jamais je ne pourrai sortir avec toi !

- Très bien j'ai compris…

Il partit sans rien dire en sachant qu'il avait perdu. Tsubasa se releva, Sanae lui sauta au cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, Sanae ?

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire c'est tout.

Ils se dirigèrent sur le haut de la ville et s'assirent parterre.

- Quand j'aurai terminé le collège, je vais partir au Brésil… je ne reviendrai pas tant que je ne suis pas joueur professionnel.

- Je comprends mais…

- Attends laisse-moi finir ! Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre.

- De t'attendre ?

- Ecoute… il faut que… ça fait longtemps que…

Il la plaqua contre le sol, elle n'osait bouger.

- Tsubasa… qu'est-ce que…

- Sanae… je… je… je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa longuement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils durent s'arrêter de s'embrasser par manque de souffle et se regardèrent.

- Tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime Sanae.

- Si tu savais… ça fait depuis des années que j'attends ces mots…

- Quand tu m'as dit ta réponse à Kanda et que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai compris que je pouvais te le dire. Ton regard était si…

- Chut… ne dis rien… je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, depuis que je te connais j'ai toujours éprouvé des sentiments pour toi…

- Sanae… je te promets je ferai vite…

- Je t'ai dit, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

*************************************************


End file.
